Just A Dream
by rawrmas
Summary: Sayu used to date one of her kidnappers. But sadly, she still has feelings for him. And it turns out... so does he. Kind of follows the anime.


"Sayu, Sayu." Matt murmered. "Wake up. We need to go." "Just five more minutes." "Come on Sayu. Just wake up. You can sleep on the way." "Matt, just pick her up and take her." a voice growled. Sayu opened her eyes at the voice. "Who are you?" "Not now. We have to leave. Just go back to sleep, okay?" Matt tenderly picked her up and climbed through the fire escape. "You took your sweet time." Matt shrugged. "I didn't want to cause her to be hysterical." Mello rolled his eyes. "She's just bait. It's not like she matters." Matt frowned, but didn't say anything. It went against what he believed, and he fought to resist the urge to defend Sayu's honor. If he was excluded from this operation now, he could do nothing to help her.

Sayu's view

When I woke up, I was confused. _Where was I? _The room was dark, but it wasn't my room. I felt my nose twitch. _Tobacco? _There was only one person who could smell like that. _Matt. _It's true, I had only met him once. But that was at the Christmas party at my dad's work. Matt was there with his disgusting friend, Mello. I smiled to myself as I remembered. _"You don't know how to dance, do you?" I laughed at his stumbling around. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you doubting me?" "Now why would I do that? Especially since you can't even stand straight." "That's it young lady." I scoffed. "Like you'd do anything to me." He raised his eyebrows. He swooped down on me and pressed me against the wall in a shadowy corner. I tried to back away from him. "You wouldn't dare." I said, glaring at him. He smiled dangerously. "You wanna bet?" That's when he kissed me. Sweetly. Softly. So slowly. He didn't taste like cigarettes, only Matt. My Matt. _But this... where the heck am I? And why was Matt here? Matt shifted towards me and whispered softly, "Hey. You're awake." "Um, yeah. Matt, where the heck am I?" "Shh. I can't tell you. I wish I could. " "Okay, then why am I in your bed?" "Because if you weren't, we would both get hypothermia." "Is it that cold?" "Yeah. It'll be okay. Mello will come in here in a moment with some food." "Mello?" I scowled. _That pervert. _I couldn't understand why Matt was friends with him. Matt was soft, compassionate, and sweet, and Mello... he was egotistical, and... mean. Just mean. Matt sighed. "Now listen closely, because I am only going to say this once, and might have to deny saying it. Sayu, Mello and I kidnapped you. Your father has something Mello wants - it's powerful and very, very, dangerous. I know we have some history together, but I'm going to have to treat you otherwise. But remember..." He put his forehead next to mine "I love you, Sayu. Do you hear me? I love you." "But why would you help Mello if it's only something he wants?" "Because... we're friends." I frowned, but didn't push it. "And also... because your brother is Kira." I nodded, confirming my worst fear, and what I already has suspected. The door burst open. "Matt, get rid of Near. Distract him. Do something." Matt squeezed my hand. and whispered "Remember." Then he was gone. I ignored Mello pointedly. I hated him for making Matt do this. It was no business of his to drag Matt into his crazy schemes,.and I told him so. "Hey. Matt knew what he was getting himself into. Now shut up. I have things to do." and with that he walked from the room. _Jerk._ I picked at the food he had given me. Slightly stale bread, cheese, and a slightly stale donut. I sighed. "You're supposed to eat it, not play with it." Matt quipped. I felt a small smile come onto my face. He grinned, too. A large, happy, smile that reminded me of how it used to be. Back when it was just Matt and me.

Matt's view

_"Matt, do you love her?" "Huh?" I blubbered, positive I wasn't going to be able to get myself out of this one. "Do you love Sayu Yagami?" I flushed. A smug smile came onto my best friend's face. He nodded. "I figured. You two have had quite a history. But you still love her. Love is a weakness. And a weakness is the one thing that will bring us down. Besides, she is mine." He went for his gun, aimed it, and shot it. I was dead before I hit the ground._

I woke up gasping for breath. I put my hand on my chest, feeling my own heart beat. I was still alive. It was all just a dream. _A dream, that's all it was. _Besides me, Sayu slept peacefully, despite her restless talking earlier. Now she was calm. I slumped back down onto my pillows, and wrapped my arms around her. It was December, after all. It couldn't be more than 35 degrees outside. I kissed Sayu on the forehead, smiling a little as she turned away, whispering in her sleep. I was still awake while I watched the golden light creeping in from behind the blinds, washing her with rays of sunlight.

Sayu's view

I glanced at the calender that hung from the walls of my prison. January 26th, 2010. The third day of imprisonment. Matt burst into the room, looking more afraid that I had ever seen him before. "Sayu, we have to go. Mello needs me." He grabbed my hand, and dragged me through the corridors until we came to a parking garage. He threw open the passenger's door, and I leapt inside. He ran to the driver's side, and shoved the key into the ignition. He sped out of there. "Put your seatbelt on." He said, gritting his teeth in concentration. "Matt, this isn't a video game. We're not going to get a chance to try again." "I know." he snapped. "Matt, what's going on?" "Mello kidnapped Takada." "Kira's spokesperson?" I gaped. "Yeah. That's the one. Anyway, we're creating a diversion, so Mello can get away." I gripped the dash board. "And can we outrun them?" he cracked every joint on his hand. "Let's find out."

Now, there's something morbidly fascinating about going down streets at breakneck fast speeds, with six or seven cops chasing after you. Matt wasn't stupid. He knew that they were going to try and corner him, and that he could very well die. So he took the most obscure way possible, leading them on a chase through the streets of Japan. But that's when he did get cornered. Matt stopped very suddenly. There was a blockade of police cars. "Damn it." he breathed. "Sayu, get onto the floor of the car. And whatever happens, whatever you hear, don't get out of this car. Also... remember that I love you." and that's when he kissed me, one last time. Then he got out of the car, with his hands up. I heard him banter back and forth. Then I heard an explosion of bullets, and knew that there was no way Matt could have survived that. _This couldn't be happening. _Matt, the guy who had given up his life to save his friend, the guy who was so brave... was gone. And in that moment, I had never felt so dead.


End file.
